


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [9]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Kingdom Hearts, Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Sibling Incest, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DreamWriter (a KH AU OC) and Apollo are arguing playfully over the Kushiel's Legacy series until Arikado interrupts with a visitor who calls herself Siren.</p><p>Then Arikado explains the role of the Common House to Siren as a gateway -- a crossroads between many different worlds some of which are mirrors of each other.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DreamWriter (a KH AU OC) and Apollo are arguing playfully over the Kushiel's Legacy series until Arikado interrupts with a visitor who calls herself Siren.
> 
> Then Arikado explains the role of the Common House to Siren as a gateway -- a crossroads between many different worlds some of which are mirrors of each other.

DreamWriter

"You-You're a terrible influence." 

"While most of it's not to your taste, I can tell some of it is~ like the humiliation of being pranced around like a trophy wife. It makes you blush like the Cassiline brother."

The play taunting has become as much of a standard in our debates as the dramatic mock-court posing. 

A loud knock on the doorframe startles us both. "We have a guest," comes Arikado's deep timbre and we both look toward the entrance of the parlor at the cloaked woman standing with her hand on Arikado's arm, smiling serenely. Arikado's always a gentleman. Apollo's eyes widen and he drops his journal and pen onto the coffee table. "No." 

I've seen him cry and I've seen him shake with fear, but this is different. Instead he looks shocked and there's a hint of restrained venom in his voice, his hands clench into fists, "Not now."

The woman standing there shifts her hand but remains silent, Apollo turns his back on the three of us, touching the wall with one hand, which slides aside to the secret passage way into which he disappears. 

Arikado turns to her, "Are you alright, Siren?" 

She looks over at me and then at Arikado, "I should have expected that reaction. I will... be all right." 

I pick up Apollo's journal and pen, frowning, "I apologize, I'll be back in a moment. He'll want this in his room, not here." 

I look from the secret entrance he just left through to the one where the two are standing... Debating which to use. "Excuse me." I chose the door, deciding to give him whatever space he needs to cool off. He'll thank me for this later, I'm sure. 

\---  
Arikado

We are alone for the moment. I am not sure how to cheer her. "Come let's sit and wait for DreamWriter's return."

She nods and I guide her to the couch, taking my place beside her. 

"I am sorry he left." I manage awkwardly. 

She shakes her head, her hand resting over the bracelet on her wrist.

My eyes widen, noticing the detail work on it. A familiar bracelet. Remembering what Apollo had said about the bracelet he wore. "I was given it by my adoptive mother when I was 9... she said it was my mom's farewell gift to me." 

"...That bracelet..." 

She simply smiles, though it melts into confusion. "I think he knows, but I wouldn't know why... I have not told my treasures the truth yet..."

I give her a small smile and in a low whisper, "He might not be your son." 

That yields more confusion and a bit of shock, but her hand is still on top of the bracelet and she leans forward looking me over. "Please explain." 

"This house is... a bridge between many places like crossroads... Some places may have the same names, the same people, but the arrangement of events have changed. It could be that you are of two different places."

I let that sink in. "Ah." 

She looks around the room and I see her eyes stop at the piano. "Do you play?" 

"Not well... My father can play very well." 

"Can I?" 

I nod, walking her over to the piano, where she stops and puts her hands on the keys.


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day later, Lamiroir asks Apollo if they can talk. They both reveal how different they are from each other and Lamiroir reveals *her* version of the world.

It's a day later, when Apollo finally comes back down. 

Siren keeps her distance until Apollo approaches. "I'm sorry about yesterday." 

Siren shakes her head, "It is all right. You needed your space."

"I still need it." 

"Can we... talk?" 

She watches him consider it, then he nods. "Not here... Follow me." 

She follows him, upstairs wondering to where he is going. Until he touches a wall panel again, leading her into a narrow hall, the width amusingly reminds her of the trick with Valant Gramarye only a year ago, at least there is no crawling here.

She has her memories, but she is keeping her silence, Mr. Wright promised to honor it, to protect them for her until she is ready. For that, she is grateful. The half-siblings are close, perhaps too close Mr. Wright frets lately in the letters he sends to update her. 

The last reply she had sent was probably not the one he would have wanted to hear as a lawyer from the children's mother. 

> "Love has its own laws, if it is what gives them happiness, who am I to stop it? It would not be the first time in the Gramarye line that half-siblings wed. 
> 
> Do not think that because it happened you have failed me. You have kept your promise, they are safe and they are happy, that is all I can ask of you."

The hallway opens up into a well-lit furnished office/studio. 

"Who am I to you?" she asks him when they are both seated on the couch in the office. 

"Lamiroir, Ms. Gramarye.... my birth mother." 

She looks at him, "How would you know the last two?"

He raises an eyebrow curiously at her, "Lamiroir told Trucy and I about a year following State vs Tobaye. About 3 years ago for me."

That is the response that surprises her. He likewise seems surprised by this reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"It seems Arikado is right. We are not the people we appear to each other. You are different from my Apollo... who seems to be professing an interest in Trucy and likewise she in him." 

She watches his eyes widen. "But...the law."

"It is not the first time half-siblings in the Gramarye line choose to date. It will probably not be the last, either."


End file.
